In a wireless communication system, such as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, various scheduling methods are used to allocate transmission resources among a plurality of subscriber stations, such as a Max CII scheduling method, a proportional fairness scheduling method and a round robin scheduling method. Examples of the transmission resources may comprise resource blocks that may be determined by time slots and frequency domains.
The Max CII scheduling method may allocate transmission resources to a subscriber station with best channel quality. The round robin scheduling method may allocate transmission resources cyclically to each subscriber station without consideration of a current channel quality. The proportional fairness scheduling method may allocate transmission resources in a fair way while trying to achieve a higher throughput than round robin, based upon a resource allocation history and the current channel quality.